Thou
by Aerosalo
Summary: Наруто/фем!Кьюби. AU и все такое.


Дисклеймер: Все права принадлежат Кишимото.

Наруто спокойно сидел, прислонившись к остатку кирпичной стены, что все еще стоял достаточно крепко. Насколько он знал, в маленьком городке не осталось ни единого уцелевшего здания, так что одинокому страннику негде было укрыться. Наступившая ночь ограничивала его обзор тем, что мог подсветить небольшой костер... а смотреть в темноту, выискивая темные контуры немногочисленных руин не было особенно весело. По какой-то причине к нему не шел сон, и поэтому парень уже начал скучать — не самое приятное состояние.

Вздохнув, он поднялся и подкинул немного хвороста в костер — по крайней мере это хотя бы чуть-чуть отвлекло его. Уже возвращаясь обратно на место, он вскинул голову в направлении костра — Наруто готов был поклясться, что слышал что-то. Прошла пара секунд, и он решил забыть про это — ничего не подтвердило его опасения. Хотя, возможно, и именно возможно, он был бы рад, если они подтвердились — прошло уже три дня с момента его последней встречи с живой душой, и парень начал уже скучать по людской компании.

Все же, усталость со временем переборола неизвестную причину, по которой он не мог спать. Наруто, последний раз подкинув топлива в костер, развернул спальный мешок и забрался в него, тихо пожелав себе спокойной ночи.

Утро, все же, приятным не оказалось, несмотря на его надежды. Пусть он и привык спать на твердых поверхностях (спальник не особо помогал), но дело было не только в этом. Придя в чувства, Наруто кожей почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы оказаться на ногах лицом к лицу с наблюдателем, хотя он и не нервничал по этому поводу: тот, кто мог подкрасться к нему во сне, уже убил его, если бы хотел, так?

Наруто, к своему удивлению, увидел женщину чуть старше двадцати, спокойно сидящую на поваленной колонне. Пусть он и не мог сказать что-нибудь определенно о ее фигуре (не то, что бы он не имел предположений) — большей частью из-за того, что грязно-серого цвета плащ скрывал все ниже ее шеи, но ее лицо было открыто. Наруто мысленно нахмурился, заметив красные глаза — нераспространенный цвет, тем более учитывая вертикальные зрачки. То, что его гостем не является обычный человек, он понял из самого факта его наличия до пробуждения, теперь же ему еще больше захотелось узнать ее личность.

Неизвестная просто сделала жест рукой, приглашая его сесть. Все это время она, как ему показалась, не отрывала от него свой взгляд. Уже заинтригованный Наруто сел на свой спальник, уставившись на гостью в ответ.

Наруто поднял бровь, когда тишина длилась уже более минуты. Он уже начал думать, что подобное поведение является более чем странным. Но молодой отшельник решил не предпринимать никаких резких действий — Джирайя довольно успешно вбил в его голову, что возмущение и крики часто воспринимаются негативно. А негативная реакция от нее, подумал он, не только не даст ему никаких ответов, но и, вполне вероятно, будет весьма разрушительной. Так что он просто ждал.

Но неизвестная не тратила его терпение дольше — едва стоило ему прийти к такому решению, она заговорила.

- Давно я не получала такого приема, - Сказала она все с той же равнодушной маской.

- Да? И какого же? - Спросил Наруто, его любопытство разгоралось все больше.

Гостья хихикнула, если это, конечно, можно было так назвать — у Наруто этот звук вызвал ассоциацию с воем диких волков. Пустой и совершенно лишенный радости.

- Обычно они убегают.

Наруто почувствовал, как знакомый холодок пробежал по спине. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Сидевшая перед ним явно не относилась к преступникам, поскольку любой достаточно известный из них попытался бы прикончить его на месте. Так что, оставался один выбор...

Он услышал еще один пустой смех.

- Уже догадался, так? - Она поправила прядь багрового цвета волос. Теперь все это имело смысл. Цвел волос, необычные глаза, плащ. - Не бойся, я пришла сюда не для боя.

Наруто позволил себе расслабиться, насколько он мог. Все же, встреча с одной из девяти сильнейших сущностей в мире происходит не каждый день. Он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем задать свой следующий вопрос.

- Тогда зачем?

- Неужели я не могу поинтересоваться первым человеком, за долгое время оказавшимся поблизости?

- Вчера здесь проходил целый караван, - Наруто не понимал происки биджу.

- ... - Ответом ему послужило молчание. - Ну, у них не было кое-чего важного, Отшельник.

Вышеупомянутый вопросительно уставился на гостью. Откуда она знала его?

- Если ты думаешь, что ты мало известен, то ты глубоко ошибаешься, парень, - Очередной лающий смех. Наруто уже начал задаваться вопросом, какого черта с ней не так. - Даже Биджу имеют тенденцию следить за теми, кто может снести гору одной лишь техникой.

Наруто уже собирался открыть рот вновь, но биджу опередила его.

- Ну что ж, я думаю, что стоит перейти к настоящей причине моего визита. - Из тех крупиц информации, что ей удалось собрать, она знала, что к данному моменту у парня вряд ли осталось много терпения. - Я хочу предложить тебе сделку.

- Сделку? Какую? - Немного настороженно отозвался отшельник.

- Условия просты, - Начала она, накручивая длинную прядь на палец. - Ты выполнишь три моих желания, а я выполню три твоих.

- А? - Теперь к настороженности добавилось удивление. - С чего бы тебе делать это?

Прежде чем она смогла ответить, Наруто вставил второй вопрос.

- И откуда мне знать, что ты не пожелаешь что-нибудь плохое? - Настороженно спросил он. Наруто еще ни разу не нарушал своих обещаний, и не собирался делать этого в будущем. Поэтому, обещание исполнить три желания, да и к тому же еще биджу, следовало давать с осторожностью.

Если биджу и испытывала что-то, Наруто это увидеть было не дано. Каменное выражение лица осталось на месте, вынуждая Наруто сравнить ее с Саске. От подобного сравнения его пробрала дрожь — второй Саске ему явно был не нужен.

- Скажем так, - Она чуть наклонилась вперед. - У меня есть определенный интерес в тебе. Но, вместо того, чтобы взять то, что меня интересует силой, я решила пойти хорошим путем.

Биджу выпрямилась, первый раз за все время отведя свой взгляд от него, вместо этого смотря куда-то в сторону горизонта.

- И я могу дать тебе любую клятву, что я не собираюсь причинять кому-либо зло.

Наруто не отвечал.

- Подумай хорошо, я делаю подобное предложение в первый и последний раз за всю всю жизнь.

Отшельник мгновение выглядел колеблющимся, после чего он кивнул.

- Ладно, я согласен.

Биджу поднялась со своего места.

- Встань и подойди ко мне, - Наруто повиновался, попутно обнаружив, что ее форма была ниже его на пару сантиметров, не больше.

Парой быстрых движений она скинула плащ на землю, не особо заботясь о вещи. Как оказалось, данный предмет гардероба скрывал удивительно (хотя, подумал Наруто, в случае биджу — не совсем удивительно) старомодную одежду, если быть конкретнее — традиционные хаори и хакама, что Наруто довелось видеть лишь среди жрецов и самураев.

- Иди сюда, - Прошептала биджу и притянула его к себе, явно наслаждаясь своей властью над юным отшельником. Наруто некоторое время просто стоял ошеломленный, он совершенно не предполагал, что желание биджу будет таким. По неизвестной причине он вспомнил в этот момент своего учителя, и из носа юноши стекла тоненькая струйка крови, стоило ему представить, какими могут быть другие желания. Он тихо порадовался, что биджу не видела этой картины. Мгновение поколебавшись, он ответил на объятия, обхватив тонкую талию женщины.

Молчание и тепло, так прошло несколько минут. Наконец, она отпустила его, вместо этого найдя руки отшельника. Она свела их вместе между ними, как будто он держал что-то. Через мгновение Наруто и правда почувствовал какой-то предмет.

- Я вернусь за этим, - Послышался шепот и она исчезла в следующую же секунду.

Наруто устало вздохнул — свое желание она получила, но даже не заикнулась про его. Похоже, следующая встреча будет непростой.

Он вспомнил про появившийся ниоткуда предмет в его руках и решил посмотреть, что это.

В его ладонях лежала серебряная цепочка с единственным камнем на ней. Рубин. Символ Китсуне... Кьюби но Китсуне.

XxX

Кьюби раздраженно вздохнула, прислоняясь к дереву. С момента ее встречи с тем самым человеком прошло две недели, и обычно не склонная к торопливости биджу испытывала серьезные проблемы со своим терпением. Оно ( а вернее, полное оного отсутствие) требовало пойти и разыскать Наруто **немедленно**. Кьюби поежилась, ее рациональной части не совсем нравилась подобная идея. Но снова...

Неясно пробурчав что-то себе под нос, одно из самых могущественных созданий на Земле сползло вниз по дереву, на все-еще-недостаточно-теплую землю. Королева биджу сейчас полностью растеряла весь свой грозный вид, больше походя на столкнувшуюся с определенными проблемами молодую женщину. Что, впрочем, было неверно... по большей части. Кьюби обхватила свои колени, опустив голову вниз. Проблемы у нее были, причем не такие, с которыми она бы хотела разбираться прямо сейчас.

Она давно потеряла счет прожитым годам — такова была привилегия (или, по ее текущему мнению, проклятие) бессмертия. Тысячи пройденных битв, десятки противостояний другим биджу... это все не имело значения. Она давно поняла, что ничто не могло убить ее.

Люди... люди же имели обычай бояться того, что не может умереть. В том числе, и весьма интересной формой агрессивного страха. Но что они могли сделать против всемогущей Кьюби? Фактически ничего. До сих пор, всего лишь два человека смогли сдержать ее. Хаширама Сенджу и Учиха Мадара. Если первого она могла хотя бы немного уважать (злость от собственного бессилия перед ним никуда не делась), то второго просто ненавидела. Ненавидела за гордость, заносчивость и мнение о собственном превосходстве над биджу.

Но в данный момент ее мысли были заняты совсем не этими людьми. Ее мысли целиком и полностью оккупировал Узумаки Наруто. Она знала, что не имела логической причины идти с ним на контакт, когда две недели назад отшельник оказался неподалеку от нее. Она всегда держалась подальше от людей, тем более после инцидента с Мадарой, так в чем был смысл? Она знала, что обещание выполнить три его желания было абсолютно сумасшедшим. Черт, даже Шукаку бы согласился! И пусть она получает свои три желания взамен (уже два, мысленно поправляет она себя, усиливая хватку на коленях), сделка все равно безумна. Что он может ей предложить, думает она на мгновение, прежде чем отбросить эту мысль в сторону. Нет, как раз-таки он мог предложить очень многое. Кьюби пробирает дрожь от внезапного чувства холода. Да, холод. Мощь ее незатухающего огня оставляет внутри лишь холод, холод, до которого еще никто не смог дотянуться. Она давно убедила себя, что не имеет сердца, что биджу не стоит беспокоиться о подобных вещах. Но внезапный поворот судьбы, хитрое сплетение решений и обстоятельств, прорвал дамбу.

xXx

Кьюби посмотрела на уродливую тушу Шукаку, тануки безумно смеялся, запуская одну атаку за другой. Однако, на поле боя был не один гигант, и это забавляло ее больше всего. Гамабунта. Двенадцатилетний пацан смог призвать его в середине схватки с джинчурики, сколько же у него было чакры? Она едва сдерживала желание сорваться с места и набить грязный рот однохвостого землей... и не только это. Кьюби не любила Шукаку, даже до того момента, как он попробовал пересилить ее, объединившись с Шичиби. Но она, тем не менее, оставалась на месте, желая полностью увидеть потенциал мальчика. Гамабунта сошелся с Шукаку в ближней схватке, и это заставило ее обострить внимание. Через мгновения, вместе с отчаянным ревом биджу, начал осыпаться его песок. Кьюби дьявольски усмехнулась. Может, ей стоит не упускать паренька из виду.

xXx

Если у нее нет сердца, тогда что болит у нее в груди? Почему она чувствует эту безжалостную хватку, иронично, сравнимую с ее собственной? Она не знает ответа на эти вопросы, и не найдет их сама, это уж точно. И единственный способ сделать это, не сойдя с ума, - это встретится с Наруто.

Она настолько погружена в свои мысли, что не замечает компанию, прежде чем с ней заговаривают.

- О, и что такая красавица делает одна в лесу? Мы могли бы проводить тебя домой, знаешь... за некоторую плату. - Выражение лица биджу становится хмурым, пусть это и не видно стоящим вокруг нее мужчинам.

- Правда? - Кьюби поднимается, длинные пряди скрывают ее глаза. Суд был краток и беспощаден — виновны!

В этом теле она не способна использовать всю свою силу (что, учитывая плохое настроение, являлось для нее очень заманчивой идеей), поэтому на помощь приходит один из самых простых приемов. Она крутится на месте, роскошная грива багровых волос размывается под действием потока ядовитой для всего живого чакры. В одно мгновение была уничтожена целая секция леса. Кьюби нехорошо улыбается, поправляя выбившуюся прядь. Пусть никто из пяти не предоставлял серьезной опасности, ей было приятно наконец расправить свои хвосты.

XxX

Араши весьма обильно прошелся по генеалогическому древу источника своих проблем, поставив под сомнение ориентацию и сексуальные предпочтения не одного и не двух человек.

В самом деле, выбираться из-под завала веток, камней и просто грязи было не только неприятно, но и весьма тяжело. И что, черт побери, может подорвать подобную площадь? В этом регионе патрули шиноби не бывали со времен Третьей Войны, поэтому его банда и выбрала его, как место для засады. И в одну секунду, неведомо что подорвало больше половины из них.

Осмотрев место бывшей засады, Араши увидел, что это была лишь малая часть пути... чего-то ужасного. Что бы это ни было, подумал бандит, я не хочу сталкиваться с тем, что может делать десятиметровую просеку во время движения. Он заметил, что не было видно никакого рода гигантских следов — существо было явно размерами не намного больше человека. От разглядывания местами еще дымящейся поверхности его отвлекло чувство чего-то горячего на ноге. Вскоре лес огласил дикий крик.

Где-то далеко отсюда, Кьюби удовлетворенно улыбнулась. Он видел слишком много.

XxX

Сайто лишь вздохнул про себя при виде очередного посетителя. Сухонькая бодренькая старушка на удивление ловко протиснулась в дверь, быстро обрезав поток претензий снаружи путем ее закрытия. Он работал в архиве уже не первый год, и был фактически уверен, что сейчас начнутся поиски дела какого-нибудь старика, или давно пропавшего без вести. Впрочем, на этот раз он серьезно ошибался.

И Сайто понял это, едва стены кабинета полыхнули оранжевым. Вспышка оставила после себя ясно видимый барьер того же цвета, и даже гражданский вроде него мог сказать, что ничего хорошего это не сулит. Его опасения подтвердились, когда на месте старушки Сайто обнаружил женщину, которую никогда раньше не видел. Пусть ее одежда не представляла из себя ничего особенного (за исключением того, что ее уже предпочитали не носить), всем остальным она резко выделялась среди виденных им людей. Да, никому из них не удавалось выглядеть настолько величественно, не используя ничего неестественного. В ней же все — от того, как пряди багровых волос спадали по плечам и спине, до взгляда рубиновых глаз и позы — все говорило о стоящей за ней мощи и власти. Власти, что не достичь простому смертному.

- А теперь, - Начала Кьюби, смотря ему прямо в глаза. - Ты достанешь мне личное дело Узумаки Наруто...

На ее лице появилась дьявольская усмешка.

- ...Если ты хочешь увидеть закат.

xXx

- Наруто... - Он мог поклясться, что услышал, как кто-то назвал его имя. Но, впрочем, этот факт был быстро задвинут в сторону неслабой головной болью. Наруто мысленно простонал, чувствуя, как эффекты похмелья приходят в силу. Зачем он вчера вообще потащился в бар? Голова болит так, будто в ней тренируется пара десятков чиби-Ли, и соображать из-за этого становится весьма трудно. Ах да, он пытался заглушить неведомо откуда взявшуюся грусть. Джирайя говорил, что это работает... старый извращенец только забыл сказать, на какое время.

По мере прихода в чувство Наруто начал понимать, что что-то было очень не так. Да, он был в своей комнате и своей кровати... пусть присутствовал какой-то странный запах, но кровать была его. Но дело было не в этом — он чувствовал рядом с собой другую фигуру. Тихо помолившись, чтобы это была женщина (пусть он и мог предположить это по небольшому весу, но его воспоминания обрывались весьма скоро после первого глотка саке), Наруто открыл глаза.

Восстановив свое зрение (которое было весьма недовольно ярким утренним светом), он увидел прямо перед собой чью-то голову с взъерошенными алыми волосами. Несмотря на свое состояние, Наруто дернулся достаточно, чтобы разбудить ее (теперь пол был для него ясен). Его рывок запустил цепную реакцию, и вскоре Наруто сглотнул, глядя в не обремененные спокойствием глаза.

Внезапно две пары глаз метнулись к двери. Та была открыта, а в дверном проеме стоял третий участник сцены. Наруто почувствовал, как его сердце ушло в пятки и попросило билет дальше. Пожалуй, он бы лучше вновь сразился с Пейном, чем оказался здесь, в этой ситуации. Удивление, неверие, боль, обида — все эти эмоции быстро сменяют друг друга на лице стоящей в дверях. Последней в ряду становится ярость. Она смотрит в глаза той, что посмела забрать ее мужчину. Карие глаза встречают разъяренные рубиновые.

Лишившись какого-либо самоконтроля, Кьюби говорит на языке, что, возможно, помнят только биджу:

- Thou...

XxX

Таюя теряет всю уверенность в себе, едва уровни чакры стоящей в дверях начинают подниматься, далеко обходя ее собственные. Она в шоке смотрит на женщину, которая за секунды сравнялась с любым из Каге. Лицо бывшей куноичи Звука бледнеет, ее предыдущая злость на Наруто забыта полностью, как и его присутствие. Все, что она видит перед собой — это женщину, что пугает ее даже больше Орочимару (даже если она не думала, что когда-то скажет такую фразу). Страх, тот самый страх, что глушит все слова и гасит все движения, вот что имеет значение сейчас. Она даже не чувствует стыда, когда ее тело становится неспособным сдерживать жидкости. Кьюби садистки ухмыляется, почуяв эту реакцию.

На несколько секунд в комнате воцаряется тишина — Кьюби в настроении совсем не для разговоров, а Наруто просто не может выдавить из внезапно пересохшей глотки ни звука. Хотя, с другой стороны, неправильность ситуации уже зашкалила куда-то далеко в красную зону, и он должен что-то сказать... но почему Наруто не верится, что Кьюби устроит объяснение вида «эй, я пытался напиться вчера, и понятия не имею, что она делает у меня в постели»? Черт, да ему даже в текущем состоянии было ясно, что биджу этому не поверит. Он заметил расстроенный и обиженный взгляд Кьюби в самом начале, когда она только увидела эту сцену... и не мог сказать, что ему не было жаль. В любом случае, даже чувствуя, что ярость Кьюби не была направлена сейчас на него, Наруто отчаянно пытался придумать способ разрубить Гордиев узел.

Но ему не было суждено уладить все малой кровью, поскольку начала действовать Кьюби. Рванув с места, она выдернула Таюю из-под одеяла и приложила ее об стену. Наруто был готов поклясться, что биджу двигалась со скоростью его Хирашина, пусть он и не смог понять, каким образом ей это удалось. Наруто показалось, что он услышал хруст, когда «девочки» оказались у стены. Глаза выдернутой из кровати почти закатились назад от чистой силы удара. Внешний вид куноичи еще раз подтвердил, что прошлая ночь, несмотря на сильное опьянение обоих участников (Наруто был чертовски уверен, что трезвая Таюя на подобное бы не пошла), все зашло весьма далеко. Кьюби держала ее за горло, приподняв так, чтобы Таюе пришлось держаться на цыпочках.

- Why... - Прорычала Кьюби на том же древнем языке. В припадке ненависти она забыла, что ни Наруто, ни Таюя понимать его не могли. - Why thou art here?! _(пер. - Почему... Почему ты здесь?!)_

Таюя начала задыхаться от того, что Кьюби продолжала сдавливать ее шею, не удовлетворившись отсутствием ответов. Когда куноичи уже почти обвисла в руках биджу, та с разъяренным выражением лица швырнула ее в дверь, явно не заботясь о приземлении и том, что та была раздета.

- Кьюби... - Наруто нашел в себе силы говорить. Теперь, когда Таюя покинула комнату, пусть и весьма необычным образом, он больше не чувствовал ярости биджу, пусть и не был уверен в ее эмоциях, ведь она стояла к нему спиной. Она не отвечает долгое время, и Наруто начинает беспокоиться. Он встает с кровати, пробуя взять ее за руку, но она уклоняется от этого движения.

И исчезает. Наруто со вздохом опускается на кровать, с одной лишь мыслью. Это все просто чертовски неправильно.

XxX

Кьюби бежит, бежит со всей скоростью, на которую способна. Не разбирая направлений, лишь бы как-то отвлечься от увиденной минуты назад сцены. Почему? Почему она чувствует себя такой жалкой? Среди тысяч вопросов в голове она не может ответить ни на один. Возможно, все это было лишь одной большой ошибкой. Нет, она не плачет. Плачущий биджу — это нонсенс. Но это не отменяет той боли и разочарования, что она чувствует в данный момент. Что эта женщина делала с ним в кровати? Почему он заговорил только тогда, когда Кьюби вышвырнула ее из комнаты? Что, в конце концов, он собирался сказать?

Кьюби замедлилась, остановившись посреди леса. Может, она знала ответ на одну из частей головоломки. Она обхватила себя руками, выражение лица биджу стало спокойным. Да, она...

XxX

- Хокаге-сама, - Тсунаде насторожилась при серьезном тоне Наруто. Она редко видела его таким, когда дело не касалось чего-то очень важного. Так в чем же было дело сейчас, мысленно задалась вопросом она. С Акацки было покончено год назад, и с тех пор Коноха жила настолько мирно, насколько может деревня шиноби.

- Да, Наруто? - Она из всех сил попыталась скрыть свой интерес, впрочем, провалилась в этом.

- Я бы хотел покинуть деревню на неопределенное время, - Сказал Наруто, кладя лист бумаги перед ней. Тсунаде лишь удивленно подняла бровь, просматривая просьбу. «Личные обстоятельства», да?

XxX

Наруто не стал удивляться размерам просеки, что оставила биджу. Он просто побежал по ней. Пусть отшельник и мог до определенной степени отследить чакру Кьюби, если он не поторопится, то будет слишком поздно, и поиски могут стать весьма занудными. А это было последним, чего он хотел.

Оставшийся в Конохе клон развеялся, передав Наруто информацию о том, что с Таюей все будет в порядке. По тому, что он узнал, над ее переломами поработала сама Тсунаде. Наруто мысленно сделал себе заметку — извиниться перед девушкой, когда он вернется в Коноху. Пусть виноваты были оба, можно так сказать, но досталось только ей. Наруто не колебался долго, делая решение — пусть он не испытывал ненависти к Таюе, любить он тоже ее не мог.

XxX

Она стояла на одном из ближайших деревьев, смотря вниз на того, кто смог причинить ей столько боли. Вспышка Хирашина мелькнула всего лишь несколько секунд назад, и следы предшествовавшего ей боя все еще были ясно видны на искореженной поляне. И не только физические — Наруто мог ясно почувствовать тяжелую, неприятную чакру, разлитую в воздухе.

От холодного, оценивающего взгляда у него побежали мурашки по коже.

- Зачем ты здесь? - Нет, она не кричит, но эта фраза больнее крика.

- Кьюби, это... - Он не успевает договорить, как она сбивает его с ног. Неизвестно откуда взявшийся кунай оказывается в опасной близости от его шеи.

- Что «это»? - Спрашивает она. - Она оказалась в твоей постели случайно?

- Я напился в тот вечер! Я ничего не помню!

Он пользуется секундным замешательством и отбирает у нее кунай. Она пытается отобрать его назад, но безуспешно — Наруто успевает отшвырнуть его подальше. Ее попытка создать между ними хоть какое-то расстояние тоже оказывается провальной — Наруто вцепляется в нее железной хваткой, и она останавливается.

- Ты не ответила на мой вопрос. Почему? - Спрашивает Наруто, не намереваясь уйти без ответа.

Кьюби едва заметно вздыхает, позволяя себе расслабится и использовать Наруто как подушку. Вышеназванная подушка не стала возражать.

- Я скажу тебе... когда-нибудь.

Наруто выглядит удовлетворенным подобным ответом, даже частью «когда-нибудь».

Пару минут они молчат, погруженные в свои мысли, затем Наруто нарушает тишину:

- Эй, Кьюби... Что насчет тех, с кем ты сражалась?

Взгляд биджу холодает, как, впрочем, и тон:

- Они выживут.


End file.
